Light and Dark
by 22Random Ninja22
Summary: A.U. Sun-Dwelers were monsters that eat human's flesh... or so Kendall has always been taught. Moonwalkers are beast that feed on the blood of men...at least, that is what James was told. Both labeled as undesirable by there respective kinds, a fate meeting in the forbidden forest offers Kendall and James an unexpected chance at hapiness. If they can over come their own prejudice.


**Guess What! New story. Also stupid title I know...**

**I got inspired to write this story because I read the story "The way life was forever, by Cope, carrry. The plot belongs to her so I have no right to take the idea from her. Though after this chapter I'm going to make it into my own. This chapter is very similar to heres. Almost word for word just small plot changes I ade her and there but later I'm going to give it a full twist.**

**So for all who are wondering about my other story, "A Twisted fate" I have decided to put it on hiatus and I'm willing to give it to someone who want to adpot it. I have lost all inspiration for it :P For my other... well I didn't get much support for that one so I don't think I will finish it all.**

**Summary: Sun-dwellers are foul monsters that eat a human's flesh from their bones…or so sixteen-year-old Kendall has always been taught. To keep their citizens safe, her colony seals itself into the vaults by day. **

**Moonwalkers are horrible beasts that feed on the blood of men…at least, that is what James was told. The only sure survival for his people is to lock themselves into their repositories each night. **

**Both labeled as undesirable by their respective kinds, a fated meeting in the forbidden forest offers Kendall and James an unexpected chance at happiness. If they can overcome their own prejudices and discover the truth about one another before time runs out ( I stole the summary,.,,,)**

* * *

Don't you wish you could see it just once, Kendall?"

"See What?"

"The Sun!"

Lily's face was so wistful my heart wanted to shatter into a million pieces. Smoothing a patch of silver hair from her eyes, I explained, "It's not safe, and you know that."

Staring dreamily into the night sky, trying to see something other than the tiny points of lights littering the dark pitch of space, my little sister sighs.

"Maybe it would be worth it..."

"No, don't ever say that."

The force of my words jarred her out of her thoughts. She looked up at me with wide eyes sucking her lower lip. "You don't know that." she pouts. Immature for her age, she juts out her lower lip increasing the severity of her angular face, making here much younger. She fixes her light blue silver eyes so pale they are nearly colorless as she stares at me in an unspoken challenge.

"Nobody that tries to see the sun ever comes back. Every single person who has missed the locking of the vaults has disappeared without a trace, never to be found again."

She takes a minute to absorb what I said. I can see the wheels click in her head as it sinks into her brain, a small shiver trembles its way up to her spine, and still…

Even when being difficult, Lily's breathtaking in her loveliness, I was so jealous of my sister. Pale translucent skin with the pixie pointed face teeny structure alone in long straight hair that always sways against her hips as she moves. When she comes of age she will have no difficult to you attracting a husband.

**Unlike me**

My sister and I are mirror opposites. I am considered abnormal, dark blonde hair so yellow it is the hue of gold, a peach hint to my skin and moss green eyes that seem as Lily quotes, 'to shine in the moonlight.' I retain too much color to fit my colonies idea of beauty at 16 years of age, they have already written me off as an outsider; I have no choice but to accept it.

In the distance the great horn sounds 3 short blasts, singling to quit the colonies orchids and return home before daybreak. Grabbing a green apple from the lower branch of the tree, I consider adding it to our bushel before taking a small bite. The tart juice fills my mouth as I savor the crisp fruit. 2 more delicious bites and then I hand the apple to Lily, sharing it in the way often do. She accepts my offering and I rest easily in the knowledge she has forgiven me for snapping at her.

As she finishes our snack, I pick up the heavy bushel and balance it against my hip for the short walk back to the vaults.

"Kendall, when was the last time anyone saw sun-dweller?" Lily's innocent voice breaks the silence.

"A long time ago baby sister, way before our time."

"How do we know they're still out there?" Her curious silver eyes fixed on me.

"Because those who missed the locking of the vaults would live to tell about it."

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. Both of us consumed by our own thoughts. When our gazes fix against the windowless structure of the large gray stone and steel in front of us.

The vaults of our colony.

"Get a move kids it's nearly time to seal the vault." Regulus, the keeper of vault 97 says, "And the same thing as we return each night." His nearly white eyes rake over our basket of fruit, our labor of the night, before the Sun-dwellers get you and eat the flesh from your bones, always comforting.

Behind us the final warning echoes; two sharp blasts of the colony horn at the next sounding the vault will close without consideration or exception, until the new night dawns.

I don't know who first thought of constructing the vault to protect us from falling prey to the Sun- dwellers. Whoever it was lived and died generations before mine but they're legacy lives on existing and 168 structures of impenetrable concrete comprises the corner stone of our modern civilization.

The final blast signifies the guards to close the 6 steel doors of the complex locking system. The door will remain sealed until nightfall again, the mystery on what was to come during the day still lives.

I can never help but wonder what it would feel like to experience the Sun for once. I have only seen in our science books, pictures of the sun and the seemingly warm rays that it should deliver. But I want to feel warmth on my skin from the real source rather than the artificial picture.

Shaking my head, I walk down the corridor to the massive storage room for the message storage room in the common area, which is always dark, the only home I've ever seen.

Placing our bushel on the ground, we take out our share of spring fruits and vegetables.

Walking toward the kitchen I could smell food cooking. Mom already has a pot on the fire ready to boil our food. The sweet smell lingers in the air as we walk in, making my mouth water.

For a moment, home is a pure bliss... until I hear angry shouts coming from my parent's bed room.

"I still say we should hunt them down. Kill them in their sleep already." My father cries angrily.

"And what if they can't be killed?" My uncle interrupted, doing his best to be the calm voice of reason, despite his own overindulgence.

"What if we can't make it back to the colony before the sunrise? What if we miss the locking of the vaults?"

Lily and I press closer to the door way, eavesdropping on the heated argument,

"I am not afraid of what is over there. I would cross the forbidden forest and the border to get my revenge on those beasts."

A sharp wail pierced the air followed by, "Dear there, there…" the latter being my aunt, doing her best trying to comfort her sister's loss of her son.

My mother sobs, "Luke was only eighteen he would have been a man now. I'd be a grandmother!"

Luke, my brother, missed the locking of the vaults nine years ago. He never returned, cannibalized by the sun-dwellers when he was my age, I thought bitterly.

A tug on my sleeve brought my attention back to the kitchen. "What if Luke never died? What if he lives with them?" When I don't answer she clarifies, "The sun dwellers?"

Her suggestion is ridiculous!

Everyone knows the sun dwellers eat their victims.

"Don't be stupid!" I hissed, "Don't you dare say anything about it to them."

"Yes, Kendall." However, her voice shows no acceptance. Lily has never accepted the truth easily. I wonder what kind of delusion my silvered haired sister contains in her inner thoughts and if there anywhere as bad as I think they are, they might get her killed.

A New night falls, Lily and I collected our empty baskets and headed out the vaults to the forest. It's harvest day, classes are suspended so the citizens may gather. There is much to be done before the arrival of winter, so the entire colony works together during harvest to make sure we all survive another year.

The mood is festive as we head out. Most of the students spend their times in the orchards as a relief of the vaults library. The one exception is my sister. She devours books under the illusion that if she studies hard enough, one day the worlds mysteries will open up to her and reveal themselves.

I, like the rest of my sane classmates, have waited to be outdoors. Tonight is especially great. The rustle of the leaves linger in the air as the warm wind wraps around us.

Jace, who is in my sisters class but a full head shorter than Lily pushed his way towards us.

Tugging at my sleeves Lily asked, "Why do we hate them so much?"

"Because they are horrible monsters." I whispered back in a forceful stained tone.

"But how do you know!" Her chin juts forward in rebellion, her pale eyes ready to reject anything I have to say.

I wanted to say, because of our history, our leaders, our very excistance teaches us.

Why would we lock ourselves in a vault every day if it weren't true.

Her expression told me persuasion is useless, so I just warn her.

"Questions like that will only get you in trouble; do you want to end up like Luke?"

She doesn't argue, but as we settle into the task of picking apples I caught her looking wistfully out into the forest. As usual she makes a poor job of hiding her emotions as ideas bloom in her head.

The night goes on quickly as I keep on harvesting fruit and keep an eye on my innocent sister. When the three sharp blasts pierce the air, signaling it's time to stop, I'm surprised the time it was.

Lily smiles at me as she informs me, "Two hundred and three apples. I'm going to see if I picked more than Jace, I'll meet you at the storage room."

I watched her run off; relieved she has finally moved on from her rebellious thoughts. As I walk down to the vaults I think of Lilly and Jace. They are only friends, but when the boy grows and shoots up in height, he will most likely be the one to marry Lily. My potential brother-in-law.

Out of absolutely nowhere, something sharp and painful stabs in my chest. Trying to out run whatever just stabbed me, I pick up the heavy basket and half walked/ half jogged to the vault, planning to lose myself in the dark catacombs.

"Get a move on kid! Where is the little one?" Regulus barks from custom to ask me this question. His colorless eyes peer beneath grey brows waiting for a satisfactory answer.

"No worries. She returned with Jace. By now she is probably waiting for me in the storage room."

"No, Kendall. Jace returned alone. I saw it with my own eyes."

For a minute his words had no meaning to me, then with a sudden click I dropped the bushel and raced right up to the forest boarder. I now know what Lily's true intentions were. She wanted to find a way to slip into the forest unseen.

Trying to tame my panic, I said, "She must have gotten confused. I said to meet me in the storage room, but she might be looking at me in the orchards. I'll go get her."

Turning on my heels I hear the vault keeper's voice. "Better run kid!"

By the time I reach the orchards I'm out of breath. Despite the sharp pain in my lungs. Pausing with my hands on my knees, I gulped large swallows of air as I shouted Lily's name.

I attempted to think like her. Successfully slipping into the trees, camouflaged by densely crowded trees. Where would she go? What would she want?

_The sun_.

It all hit me like a ton of bricks.

Scanning the horizon, I searched for any type of break that would indicate a clearing, a good vantage point to see the sky by day. Guided by the break in the canopy up ahead and the growing lighting sky, I found the spot.

"LILY!" I scream.

I saw a flash of silver in the shadows. "Lily! Come here this instant!"

Her eyes are huge in shame of being caught. As she steps into the clearing, I meet her halfway. Gripping her shoulders, I shake her rapidly.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask desperately.

"Ow! Kendall! You're hurting me." I could feel tears well in eyes as the panic settled.

"Is that what you want, Lily? To die a slow death as they eat you alive?" Shoving her away, I watch as she stumbles on her back side.

Stunned by my brutality, she gazes up at me crestfallen. Fat tears fall from the rims of her pale eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

In a tiny broken voice she says, "I just wanted to see the sun, Kendall. Just once."

Two sharp horn blasts echo in the darkness.

The final warning.

Lily's already huge eyes grow impossibly wider in fear as she scrambles to her feet.

"The vaults!"

Pushing on her back I ordered, "Run!"

Much faster than me, Lily pulls ahead of me before we are even out of the glade. Quick and lithe, she dodged trees as she flies over the terrain. Exhausted and awkwardly, I stumbled behind her, doing my best to keep up.

"Run Lily!" I shout at her, "run faster, I am behind you." Up ahead I glimpsed the clearing and the orchards. At a full run we will just make the vaults in time.

Finding hidden strength, I pushed myself harder, to go faster.

I concentrated on the orchards, hurrying across the uneven terrain. My momentum pushes me forward as my feet leave the ground.

For a second everything slows down as my body sails through the air, horizontal to the earth.

I crash a thick tree fills my vision as I tumble forward. A second later, I hear a deafening

**thwack.**

With horror, I realize the impact is the sound of my head striking the tree just as everything fades to black.

* * *

**Sooooo... what did you all think. :D**

**Please leave a review the more reviews I recieve. Lets me know how much support I have so it's very import. You could leave me a short message. 1 word if you want. But I would love to get many reviews :D**

**oh also for all that are wondering it will be slash. Kames :D So nex chapter we will meet James!**

**Also if I accedently pu katie or brown hair it was an accident. It was originally going to be katie but she didnt match the character I was going to put...so I decided to change it at the last minute I**


End file.
